


Child's Play

by Donnerstagsengel



Series: Parenting for Dummies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pet Play, Slice of Life, mentions of BDSM, parenting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel





	Child's Play

„Mama?“

Sara, die sich bisher hinter dem Politik-Teil ihrer Tageszeitung vor den urteilenden Blicken der anderen Mütter versteckt hatte, schaute auf, als sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter vernahm. Vor ihr stand Nina, drei weitere Kinder im Schlepptau, von denen Sara zumindest zwei als Stammgäste des kleinen Parkspielplatzes wiederzuerkennen glaubte.

„Was ist denn, Kätzchen?“

Nina hatte den Blick nach unten gesenkt und sah ihre Mutter nicht an, während sie unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat. Es war selten, das sonst so aufgeschlossene und direkte Mädchen so unsicher zu sehen und in Saras Bauch machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit. Auch die anderen Kinder, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen, alle etwa in Ninas Alter, wirkten nervös.

„Ich… wir hätten da eine Frage, Mama. Du sagst immer, das ich dich alles fragen kann, nicht wahr?“ Sara nickte ermutigend. „Es ist nur so, dass wir bereits Daniels Mutter gefragt haben und die hat nur wortlos ihre Sachen gepackt und Daniel mit nach Hause genommen. Versprichst du mir, dass du das nicht machst?“

Sara seufzte. Sie kannte Daniels Mutter vom Sehen her und die Frau hatte nie einen besonders netten oder toleranten Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass etwas, das Frau Schuster in einen solchen Aufruhr versetzt hatte, dieselbe Wirkung auf sie haben würde, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Im Grunde ihrer Herzen waren sie alle schließlich Mütter, die ihre Kinder beschützen wollten, egal auf welche Art sie das zum Ausdruck brachten (und egal vor welchen Dingen sie ihre Kinder zu beschützen glaubten, ob Sara dem nun zustimmte oder nicht).

„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht versprechen kann, Nina. Ich kann dir auch nicht versprechen, dass ich euch antworten werde oder dass euch meine Antwort gefallen wird, aber wenn ihr euch nicht traut zu fragen, werdet ihr auf keinen Fall eine Antwort bekommen. Und ich kann euch sagen, ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen, eurer Frage gerecht zu werden.“

Die Kinder wechselten fragende Blicke untereinander, aber sie schienen schnell zu einer Einigung zu kommen. Alle fünf nickten sie und Nina holte tief Luft, als ob sie von einem Fünf-Meter-Brett ins Schwimmbecken springen wollte.

„Wir haben da vorne auf der Wiese mit Maikes Frisbee gespielt. Dabei haben wir aus den Büschen komische Geräusche gehört und sind nachsehen gegangen, woher die kommen und… da war ein Mann in den Büschen. Auf allen Vieren. Als wir ihn gefragt haben, ob er etwas verloren hat und ob wir suchen helfen können, hat er uns angebellt wie ein Hund. Geht es dem Mann nicht gut, Mama? Daniels Mutter hat etwas von krank gemurmelt, sollte man dann nicht einen Krankenwagen rufen?“

Nina sah ernsthaft besorgt aus und Sara wusste für einen Moment nicht, was sie tun sollte. Daniels Mutter war mit der Situation in ihren Augen denkbar schlecht umgegangen, indem sie einfach abgehauen war und die Kinder einfach stehen gelassen hatte. Vielleicht brauchte der Mann ja tatsächlich Hilfe? Saras Blick schweifte zu den Büschen, die an die große Spielwiese angrenzten und überlegte, was in diesem Moment wohl am besten zu tun war.

Bevor sie sich jedoch dazu entschließen konnte, aufzustehen und selbst einmal nach dem Mann zu schauen, erblickte sie eine hochgewachsene Frau mit einer Leine, die sie um die Hand gewickelt hatte. Sie ging zügig über den breiten Kiesweg, der die Spielwiese von dem Spielplatz trennte und hatte den Blick stetig auf die Büsche gerichtet. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, pfiff sie einen hohen, gellenden Ton, der weit durch den Park hallte. Sofort sprang der Mann aus den Büschen und trabte, noch immer auf allen Vieren auf die Frau zu.

Sara seufzte ergeben. Daniels Mutter musste etwas Ähnliches gesehen haben, denn jetzt wurde deutlich, was die andere Frau mit ‚krank‘ gemeint hatte. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, wie sie den Kindern die Situation am besten erklären konnte, ohne hinterher wieder Beschwerden von den anderen Müttern zu kassieren (wie es bereits früher der Fall gewesen war, als sie einer Gruppe faszinierter Kindern erklärt hatte, warum Nina zwei Mütter hatte, aber Sara hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass eines der Mädchen nach Hause gehen und ihren Eltern ankündigen würde, sie wolle auch zwei Mamas). Schlussendlich gab sie jedoch auf. Sollten sich die anderen doch aufregen, so kompliziert war das Ganze schließlich nicht.

„Keine Angst, ich glaube, da hat Frau Schuster etwas falsch verstanden. Seht ihr die schicke Lady dort? Das ist sein Frauchen, die beiden spielen also nur. Ihr spielt doch sicher auch manchmal Tiere, oder?“

Die Kinder starrten das Paar mit großen Augen an, die beiden Mädchen und selbst einer der Jungen nickten jedoch zustimmend. Nina blickte ihre Mutter an.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass auch Erwachsene spielen. Auch du und Moma?“ Sara musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen.

„Ja, auch ich und Moma, Kätzchen.“

Für einen Moment lang sah Nina beleidigt aus, dass ihr das niemand vorher gesagt hatte oder sie zum Mitspielen aufgefordert hatte, aber dann schien sie sich an das Gespräch zu erinnern, dass sie mit Lucia zum Thema „ich habe viele Freundinnen, aber manchmal möchte ich nur mit einer davon spielen“ geführt hatte und beruhigte sich wieder. Außerdem konnte sie sich bei Weitem nicht beschweren, dass ihre Mütter nicht oft genug mit ihr spielten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Erwachsene so cool sein können und auch noch spielen. Erwachsensein fand ich bisher immer langweilig“, meldete sich einer der Jungen zu Wort. Die anderen nickten und Nina blickte nachdenklich drein.

„Irgendwie sieht sein Haar- ich meine natürlich sein Fell sehr wuschelig aus. Ob wir ihn wohl streicheln dürfen?“ Die anderen Kinder horchten auf und blickten fragend zu Sara. Diese lächelte nur.

„Wer weiß? Wieso fragt ihr nicht einfach sein Frauchen?“

Während die Kinder mit begeistertem Kreischen davon stürmten, offensichtlich auf dem Weg zu dem Pärchen, faltete Sara ihre Zeitung wieder auseinander, um sich wieder dem Politik-Teil widmen zu können. Den Schutz vor bösen Blicken würde sie die nächsten Besuche sicher brauchen.

 


End file.
